Baton Pass
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Baton Pass: The user switches places with a party Pokémon in waiting and passes along any stat changes(Bulbapedia). Snake, Mega Man, and Bayonetta's point of views of my other Super Smash Bros story, "Does Anyone Even Care, Now?". It should be clear that this is mainly first person. I don't own ANYTHING.


A mess of codes and glitch boxes. Two figures forming. A human and hedgehog. They were different from the others. Not the normal Nintendo characters you would think. But rather... something completely different. Third parties they called it. Only two third parties from different worlds and makers. Soon, they finally came together and everyone was waiting...

-(First Person, Snake)-

I woke up and looked around. The place was dark. Everything was, everything but me and a blue figure next to me. I bent over the figure, seeing it as some sort of animal. It was still asleep, barely moving. I backed away from the animal, not wanting to scare it if it woke up. I sat there, waiting, looking at the animal. I didn't know how long had pasted, but the animal finally woke up. I stared at it, seeing that it was a hedgehog. The blue hedgehog looked around before going to look at me. It backed up, cat like.

"Hello," the animal said, looking fearful at me.

"Hello, little guy," I reply. "You aren't from here, are you?" My voice had seem to calm the hedgehog down, but it still answered me.

"I'm not," the hedgehog replied. "I don't even know where we are."

"Expected that," I reply. "You were still passed out when I first saw you. Anyways, I'm Snake."

"Name's Sonic. The SEGA one," the hedgehog replied.

"Huh. I'm from Konami Corporation," I reply. "Some other character called Sonic for you to bring up were you're from, huh?"

"Basic," Sonic replied. He flinched as we heard distance.

"Is the process done yet?"

"Not yet."

"Still, I wonder what Nintendo character it will be."

"Or characters!"

"Whoever they are, they are getting it so wrong," I said.

"I can agree."

It may have not been the best the best start, yes, but it wasn't the worst. The people called Miis were happy we where there, but they seemed more happy for Sonic. Two years pasted and nothing of interest happened. Well, that is until something happened. At the time, the shops in the village didn't get the normal amount they normally got. People like me and Mario got the food the people and Smashers normally get. I don't know what it was like for the animals, but it must of been bad. I heard that some of the animals, like Fox and Kirby, were able to get someone to take them in. I mean, it makes sense too. I didn't really understand how bad the animals had it until something one day happened. You know, a normal day with stuff going on and what not. I was just staying at the house I had in the village, not wanting to get into the trouble that had started. I was working on some of my weapons when I heard something at my door. I went to answered it, but what I saw somewhat scared me. Sonic was laying on the ground, thin and weak. He looked up at me, pain clear in his eyes. I quickly picked him up after looking in his eyes. The hedgehog just licked me before passing out in my arms.

I was with the hedgehog while he was still sleeping. I looked out the window, feeling bad for the hedgehog. I know the best food wasn't going around for the animals, but whatever got Sonic in that state was a bad thing. I looked back at the hedgehog, seeing that he was awake. A brother like embrace happened, that's all I'll say on that. Sonic started to stay with me since then, he seemed happier anyways. Well, it was like that until something happened. Rather... moving to the next game. And... well... I wasn't going to the next game but Sonic was.

"What's going on?" Sonic whispered after I placed him down.

"Apparently it's time for the whole 'time to move games' thing," I reply. "And... I'm not in the next one."

"What?" Sonic weakly barked.

"I have to go," I reply. I saw Sonic put his head down and look down the alley. I sighed a bit and continued. "I'll come back sometime. Good luck with the new-"

"I'm going with you until the place where the forbidden have to leave," the hedgehog quickly cutted.

"That's fine. I didn't want to leave you in this alley anyways," I reply.

We went to the place before the forbidden had to go if they became forbidden. The Smashers staying for the next game said their goodbyes to us before we left. Lucas, Wolf, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Pokemon Trainer, and me. We then left, hoping for another chance to get back in. Plus, I didn't want to leave the hedgehog behind. So much... but so far... Honestly, time for a new adventure.

-(First Person, Mega Man)-

"Here? Really?" Pac Man, the other third party I knew about, asked.

"This was the last spot, Pac Man. What else could we do, live in the alleys?" I reply.

"If you say so, Mega Man," Pac Man replied. We started to continue on, but I heard something in the near alley. I looked down it, seeing something run down it. I walked up to the alley.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"What are you doing?" Pac Man asked. Pac then walked up to me.

"I thought I heard something..." I reply.

"You're hearing things," Pac Man replied. We then heard a noise and Pac Man corrected himself. "Or screw me because I know what you're talking about now." We headed down the alley, stopping when we heard a hiss. We looked to where the noise came from, seeing a hedgehog down on all fours.

"You are you?" I asked, bending down to the hedgehog's level. It wasn't hard, it was just that the hedgehog seemed scared.

"FYI, Mega dude, why would anyone care about me?" the hedgehog replied.

"Holy dots, how do you know his name?" Pac Man asked the hedgehog.

"By the way, Pac and Mega, I'm Sonic. Now can you _leave_?" the hedgehog hissed. It was clear that the hedgehog didn't want to deal with us, but it looked hurt and hungry.

"Well, you already know our names, but hello Sonic," I replied. I tried reaching out for him, but he hissed and backed away.

"Well, since you are not helping of what you are doing, I'm from Bandai Namco and Mega is from Capcom," Pac Man said.

"SEGA," the hedgehog replied. I was then able to grab the hedgehog, but he hissed and tried to get away in return.

"Calm down, calm down..." I whispered, trying to hold the hedgehog still. After a few minutes and with Pac Man's help, we were able to calm the hedgehog down. We carried on with our lives since then. You know, in the Smash Village. Although, the hedgehog did stay in our lives for some months. However, when we heard rumors about DLC coming, Pac Man had a string pulled.

"You know, with the whole DLC thing coming, why do we even still have the stupid hedgehog still here?" Pac Man asked.

"He was dying when we first saw him!" I exclaimed. We augured on, but Pac Man ended up winning in the end. I moved the hedgehog to the least active alley near us, hoping he would see the note I felt for him. Three months passed and DLC came. However, I still went to see Sonic. When I got to the alley were I first put the hedgehog, I saw that the box just had the blanket and two bowls in it. I started to worry for the hedgehog, but I saw a note left there. After reading it, I felt hopeless. This was just Pac Man's fault...

-(First Person, Bayonetta)-

"Now let's-a welcome the last two DLC a-fighters!" Mario yelled out. The Smashers and Miis there followed it up with calls of happiness and excitement. The two Corrins next to me smiled, so I did the same. The other DLC fighters came out and we looked at them. Roy, Cloud, Lucas, Mewtwo, and Ryu. Master Hand flew up and said something.

"Bayonetta was the top most wanted fighter for Smash Bros, and here she is right now," Master Hand said. "You glad people?" The Miis replied with calls of, once again, happiness and excitement. Hours passed and we could go. I walked out of the main hall with the Corrin Player Two/Female.

"I'm just glad that's over," I said.

"I know. For being an angel hunting, it must be hard trying not to attack the two Pits," Corrin replied.

"Nah. Those two are fine," I replied. "Plus, to mess around with." Corrin laughed and I saw something.

"Anyways, see you, Bayonetta," Corrin replied.

"See you," I replied before Corrin Player Two/Female left. I looked back down the near alley and walked down it. I saw something go into the near hay, so I walked up to whatever it was.

"Hello," I said. It saw me and looked at me. It was a blue hedgehog and its quills were already rising. "No need to be scared. I am Bayonetta, from SEGA." The hedgehog's perked up when I said 'SEGA'.

"I'm Sonic," the hedgehog replied. "Also from SEGA."

I smiled. Someone I could finally relate too.


End file.
